


Assassination Contract

by inactive_truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactive_truth/pseuds/inactive_truth
Summary: Willow is tasked with the assassination of Nikolai Anderson, a notorious Russian gang leader.Willow belongs to MeThe contractor, Anderson & the 2 men towards the end belong to a friend who likes to stay anonymous





	Assassination Contract

Go in, kill the contract, get out. It sounded simple on paper, but there was more to it than that—more factors to consider. Especially when contracted to someone with a big name, that being the Korolyovskaya Bratva's boss, Nikolai Anderson, was his name.

"If you want your payment, then take. Anderson. Out." They were the words that etched into Willow's mind as she observed the operation unfolding far in front of her. Shifting her weight side to side while watching a group of Anderson's gang haul various large containers into the back of a truck. They were seemingly working with ease as multiple men stroll to and forth from the pickup truck. She was counting five men, vital to take note of later. 

This attitude would cause terrible consequences if the group were not careful and or aware of their surroundings. Possibly destroy the gang as a whole if they were unprepared. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, the woman shook her head. It would stall the team as a whole; operations come to a pause as they'd need to put someone in charge.   
She was tugging up her teal scarf to cover to where only her soft eyes could be visible and pulling her hood over her head. She cautiously crept up on the operation, timing her movements carefully with the gang's own. The sound of intelligible chatter amongst the men became more audible as she approached.

Ducking behind new drums of unknown contents, Willow paused to focus her senses on the gang. Time slowed into a droning wait as the men stood far too close to the truck for Willow to make her move. However, rushing them could be faulty with possible witnesses or fails to kill them. Again, "Take. Anderson. Out" echoed into her desperation.   
The group distanced themselves from the truck, finally buying more time for the woman's next action plan. Something she had been thinking of for a long time is excited to test her plan's prediction. Which she hopped into action as she snuck towards the parked vehicle before tossing herself under it. Her nimble size allowed her to crawl underneath with ease before finding a spot where she could strap herself against the underside of the truck. The truck is high would make it safer for her to do this. She was tying her legs and waist to the bottom while she'd need to cling her upper body towards the truck.

Minutes later, the group had finish loading containers into the truck and were firing up the pickup truck with a roar. Slowly starting to drive off with Willow secure and out of sight from almost everyone underneath the vehicle. However, this was no luxurious ride she was hitching. Cold air blasting in her face and the muddy roads didn't help with her looking presentable. But she knew it would be worth it in the end with her payment and validation.   
Were they that fast? Or that close? Willow was never too sure while under the vehicle. The uncomfortable journey surprisingly wasn't long as it was initially. What was a rural part of the town became more clustered as they drove deeper into Anderson territory. As she saw a large building in the distance, heavily guarded with troops, Nik was going to be in such a facility.

There was also another group attacking which the contractor warned. The fight was rather brutal in Willow's eyes, multiple troops yelling and fighting, and guns were involved. However, sliding into the base undetected would be easier, however, as more attention would be on the outside of the building, where the attack was.   
Once the truck had passed the walls, there was no going back for sure. Surprisingly, none had noticed Willow underneath the pickup just as planned. They'd kill her if they saw her wandering around the premise; hence she stayed under the pickup truck up until they parked in a warehouse nearby what she believes to be HQ.   
Let the men unload what they gathered previously; again, they'd speak in the foreign language in a mixture of a serious, focused tone or a cheerful and talkative tone. Yet the language remained intimidating to Willow, for she didn't speak it.

She was quietly detaching her tiny body from the underside and watching the men's footsteps under the truck; until, noticing a door she believed would allow her to delve deeper into the complex. The men? They were about to turn around a corner. She bolted out from under the truck to the door, slipping inside.   
She instantly gawked at the offline security cameras. Did the contractor hack or destroy the cameras? Whatever happened, she appreciated it for now. She'd need another way in otherwise as to not draw attention to herself. Most rooms and corridors were empty. Willow could sneak by with ease if anyone within rooms to follow, taking out anyone necessary, like plucking feathers off a blind bird.

But she knew very about the layout of the base at the time. Being pressured for time, she had hardly any time to plan out the moves correctly. Only the chaos outside was going to be her chance to enter without detection. So, where would Anderson be? Easy. Classic, near-the-top-floor and significant room kind of office was her correct guess as she stood only mere-metres from where she could be standing, the double doors into a graphic end for Anderson. The glossy name plaque on the door, "N. Anderson", read while obscuring her reflection. Drawing her two blades that Willow had strapped to her sides, then slipped into the office.   
Presented to the woman was a dimly lit room, the window being the primary source. Doing a double-take in case of an ambush, yet no one would be foolish not to check. Who knew would this man is capable of doing. 

There he was. Absently leaning to either side, back turned away from Willow. She recognised the prim and proper grey suit, the slight curls in his hair. All were coming in to focus as she crept up behind him; he was much taller than she expected but not enough to be a problem to her form of execution.   
Readying her blades to swoop down on the oblivious man.

The doors open was a thundering crash! 

“Ник! позади тебя! (Nik! Behind you!)” A tall, dark man cried in a deep, sudden voice that distracted Willow. Only for Anderson to whip around, yelp in alarm and kick Willow square in the chest, knocking her off her feet.

Her swords clattering to the ground, far from which she fell with a small thud. There was no chance of her retrieving them with the two men that would soon surround her.   
Anderson stood just in front of her, looking down with a brow raised in confusion. Had he not suspected the possibility of an assassination attempt? Time slowed once they locked eyes, ones that glimmered with fear and pain; the other with curiosity and surprise.

All before gunfire filled the tense silence once more. Willow felt a sharp pain in her thigh which she gasped and clutched her now wounded leg. Another man had entered by now and was yelling nonsense at Anderson, who barely reacted to the sudden intrusion. Their voice was not as deep as the other man who cried earlier.

“Позволь ей уйти, почему бы тебе! (Let her get away; why don't you!)"

"Ей? (Her?)" 

The boss continued to stare in what seemed like fascination as the two other men came into Willow's view. One had a darker complexion, a muscular physique and long black hair. They were concerned about Nikolai's safety. There other was more tanned and had short black hair and a matching beard, both with a purple-tint. One held a gun, gripped with the knowledge to use it. 

"Я разберусь с ней. (I'll sort her out.)" the gunmen grumbled, quickly approaching the intruder and dragging her up by the arm before marching out the room and down the hall with her. Naturally, she'd gasp out of the pain that shot up her leg when walking on it. It hurt like lightning, making her tear up slightly.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old piece that Grammarly tore apart and I don't blame it lol  
> Sorry for the cliff hanger, I apparently lost motivation. But this is my longest piece!  
> Willow belongs to Me  
> The contractor, Anderson & the 2 men towards the end belong to a friend who likes to stay anonymous


End file.
